


Sights Unseen: The Devil You Know

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [28]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Compromised, Episode: s03e13 The Devil You Know, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "The Devil You Know"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> Takes place after the episode, and was written to a lot of Lana Del Ray, if that explains anything.

**31 October, 1999 – Tok’ra Tel’tak _Tyet_ , in transit, Milky Way**

She can’t sleep.

She’s tried, but her thoughts keep circling back to Mom and Dad and what Jolinar had been forced to do to escape and what might have happened to her if Binar had sought revenge. Eventually Sam admits defeat, padding out of the darkened cargo hold in bare feet to the main compartment. She intends- She doesn’t know what she intends, other than to get out of her head for a few seconds. But Teal’c is in the middle of a _kelno'reem_ cycle and, while Sam loves him like a brother, at that moment he looks so _alien_ to her eyes she cannot stand it, and she returns to the cargo hold.

She stands in the doorway for a moment, uncertain of whether to return to her pallet or check on her father or just stay where she is until the choice of what to do is taken from her. There’s a rustle of fabric – soft, slight, but enough to make Sam almost crawl out her skin – and, when her heart has climbed out of her throat, she realises that Colonel O’Neill is also awake.

Without thinking, she joins him in the corner he’s claimed for himself. As it is, he’s leaning against one of the bulkheads with his injured leg stretched awkwardly in front of him, but he still manages to scoot over enough for her to join him on his own thin pallet.

That’s all the invitation Sam needs. She sits down next to him, pillowing he head against his shoulder, and he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He tugs a blanket across them and she tugs it higher, over her head, blocking out the goa’uld and the Tok’ra and everything that is not this moment. Only the very top of her head is exposed, and she doesn’t think she imagines the kiss he presses to her crown.

It would be so easy to break down now, to let it all out, but she’d hate herself for it in the morning. Sam’s not the kind of girl that goes around sobbing into guys’ shoulders, however appealing that may sound at the moment. She’ll need to work through it eventually, but she’ll do it on her own terms, not where she can make a spectacle of herself, even if they’d all understand. All she allows herself to do is burry her face in his shoulder, like she did aboard the _Endeavour_ , like she did after Jolinar took her as host.

She clutches at the Colonel’s shirt, sweat-stained and threadbare in places after Netu, and she can feel the steady beat of his heart beneath her fingers. She presses her lips against that beat through the cloth. It’s all she can do in return.

Jack goes very still.

Sam breaks the kiss, such as it is, quickly. As hard as she’s tried to forget, to move past whatever infatuation this is, she can’t; she only finds more reasons to keep falling for him. But whatever her reasons, he’s still her commanding officer, and even sitting like this is grounds enough for courts marshal.

She’s finally starting to drift off when he finally moves, his free hand sliding under the blanket to find hers, and when she wakes again, hours later, their fingers are still intertwined.


End file.
